


Killing Me Softly

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Inspired by the song “Killing Me Softly” by Frank Sinatra.





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

John had told Paul he had written a new song. Paul was anxious to hear this new song. John was very happy about it, so must be good. Paul knocked on John’s door. The door almost immediately opened and Paul was being pulled inside.

‘Tea?’ John asked as he almost threw Paul on the cough. They didn’t even say “Hello”.

‘Please.’ Paul said. John walked into the kitchen and returned with two smoking cups of delicious English tea with milk and sugar. John handed Paul his.

‘Thanks.’ Paul thanked him. John smiled and sat down next to him. Paul drank his tea, listening to the rain falling down on the windows. He closed his eyes as he let the warm, sweet, creamy substance slide down his throat. He felt John’s eyes watching him. He opened his eyes and his eyes locked with John’s. The two lads looked deep in each other’s eyes till Paul cleared his throat and put his cup on the table.

‘So. Tell me about the song.’ He said, his voicel uneven. John too put his cup away. He stood up and grabbed his guitar. He tuned it and sat back down. Paul remembered how he had taught him to do that. He felt kind of proud.

‘We wouldn’t have come this far if you hadn’t told me to tune.’ John suddenly said with a chuckled as if he had read Paul’s mind. Paul smiled at him.

‘I know…’ He said softly. John looked at him. Paul’s heart sped up. John smiled back and looked his fingers that tried to find the right accord.

‘I think you’ll like this.’ John said. Paul picked up his cup again and sat back to relax. Paul closed his eyes as he heard John strumming his guitar.

 

_If you wear red tonight,_  
Remember what I said tonight.  
For red is the colour that my baby wore,  
And what’s more, it’s true,   
Yes it is. 

John sang the first chorus. Paul’s breath stocked. This was not what he had expected.

Paul felt John’s eyes on him once again, searching for a reaction. Paul was determined not to give any. John continued to sing.

_Scarlet were the clothes she wore,_  
Everybody knows I’m sure.   
I would remember all the things we planned,  
Understand, it’s true,  
Yes it is, it’s true.  
Yes it is. 

Paul felt as if John had found the letters he had written to his mum and just sang them out loud for the world to hear. Paul felt his heart beating painfully slow. His heard ached. Every strum of John’s guitar reached his heart. Every note, word John sang hit his heard like a bulled. Paul felt embarrassed. John had written a song, about him.

_I could be happy with you by my side_  
If I could forget her, but it’s my pride.  
Yes it is, yes it is.  
Oh, yes it is, yeah. 

Paul wished John would stop. He already felt tears in his eyes. John was killing him with his song. Paul prayed John would finish. But he just kept right on. Strumming his pain with his fingers, saying his life with his words, killing him softly with his song. Killing him softly.

_“Please don’t wear red tonight.“_  
This is what I said tonight.  
For red is the colour that will make me blue,  
In spite of you, it’s true,  
Yes it is, it’s true.  
Yes it is. 

__  
I could be happy with you by my side  
If I could forget her, but it’s my pride.  
Yes it is, yes it is.  
Oh, yes it is, yeah. 

John sang it as if it was his story, not Paul’s. As if it were his feelings he was singing about. As if he entered Paul’s mind and had taken every bit of information for this song. Every bit about his dark emotions  and dark days. Paul opened his eyes, thinking John had been looking at him. He wasn’t. John had his eyes on the fire in the fireplace. His face flushed and lighted up by the warm light of the fire. He looked as if he had forgotten Paul was there.

 

_"Please don’t wear red tonight.”_  
This is what I said tonight.  
For red is the colour that will make me blue,  
In spite of you, it’s true,  
Yes it is, it’s true.  
Yes it is, it’s true 

John sang the last chorus. His voice cracking a bit. John’s eyes were wet. Then Paul realised it. John didn’t sing about him, not about himself, but about them. John sang their story. He was strumming their pain, not his, nor John’s. Theirs. Paul remembered that his girlfriend had broken up with him. She had worn red that night. Paul had been devastated. He had been heartbroken. He had ran to John’s house that night. John had opened the door. He had been wearing red. A red shirt. Paul had begun to shout at him and had ran away. Paul hadn’t been able to really get over Dot. Because of that red shirt. He was afraid that if he’d get close to someone again he’d lose that person too. He had linked the colour red to loss. Just like John had linked it with loss too. The loss of a loved one. The one person he had wanted to be with. Paul had pushed him away because of a stupid colour. John strummed his last accord.

Paul felt broken again. He didn’t say anything. John slowly put his guitar away. He studied Paul. There was no expression on his face. John hoped he was alright.

‘Paul, are you okay? What do you think?’ John asked, trying to hide his own feelings of pain. John knew this was a powerful song. Paul blinked a few time with his eyes. He slowly sat up. John kept on looking at him, being a bit worried.  Paul turned his head and looked at John. John felt a bit unsure.

‘Paul… are you okay? You want a glass of water, or something? You look a bit pale.’ John said. Paul slowly shook his head no. John nodded and looked away to the fire. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes when suddenly John felt Paul’s subtle, gently fingers on his chin, turning his face to his. Their eyes locked. Paul was a lot closer than before. John could feel his breath on his face. It gave him goose bumps. John couldn’t hold back anymore. After all those times sharing a microphone, his precious, full, kissable, red lips only one or two inches away. All those times of sharing a single bed, without being able to hold him. All those times of lying on top of each other to keep warm, without telling him he loved him and he needed him, without truly feeling him, his skin against his own. John cocked his head and leaned in. John’s pressed his lips, gently yet firmly against Paul’s. Not moving his lips. His eyes closed. Paul closed his eyes too, but didn’t really kiss back. John placed his hand on Paul’s shoulder and pulled him closer before braking the kiss. John slowly opened his eyes. Paul’s breath was rapid, just like his own. Paul’s cheeks were flushed and in his eyes were sparkles. John saw Paul looking at his lips. Then Paul took John’s face between his hands and pulled him against his lips for a real kiss. Lips moving lovingly against each other. Paul’s hands on John’s skin, caressing his arms, back, sides, neck en face. John’s arms wrapping itself around Paul’s waist pulling him closer. John heard Paul moan softly against his lips. He had to smile. They broke apart again, not letting go of each other. Paul rested on hand on John’s upper thigh and the other on his shoulder. John was still holding Paul close with his arms wrapped around his waist. The boys looked each other in the eyes.  John moved one hand up to Paul’s cheek. He caressed it sweetly, smiling as he did so. Paul smiled back and kissed the fingers on his face. One by one.

‘Paul…’ John said in a husky voice, which sent blood to Paul’s crotch.

‘John…’ Paul said as a reply in a dark, sexy tone, which made John’s head spin. John attacked Paul’s lips again. Paul did the same. Their noses bumped into each other as the boys kissed, they didn’t care. John licked Paul’s bottom lip. Paul moaned and opened his mouth for John to enter. John did so. He moaned as he entered Paul’s warm mouth. John’s tongue explored every part of Paul’s mouth before he let his tongue meet Paul’s. The men groaned as their tongues met and swirled around in both their mouths. Paul pulled John closer and John let one hand slip down to Paul’s round, juicy, perfect ass. Paul chuckled as he pulled away to breathe.

‘I already thought I saw you admiring that part of me.’ He joked. John winked at him as he gave Paul’s arse a  squeeze, making Paul twitch.

‘You twitched, you dirty boy.’ John said with a smile. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck and pulled his lips against his own. John parted his lips and slit his tongue in Paul’s mouth. He climbed on top of Paul, letting him fall back into the cough. John sat on Paul’s lap, tangling his fingers in his hair. Paul moaned as John’s jerked at it slightly. Paul too moved a hand to John’s ass and let it rest there. Paul pushed his hips up slightly. John moaned as he felt Paul’s hard on pressed up against his own. He threw his head back, breaking the kiss. Paul did the same movement again. John lowered his head and began to kiss Paul’s earlobes. Paul moaned and cocked his head to give John more space. John buckled down against Paul’s hips. Paul moaned again. John began to nibble at Paul’s flesh, finding all of Paul’s sensitive spots. Paul trusted his hips up to meet John’s. John began to rotate his hips. Paul held onto John tighter. John lowered his kisses to Paul’s neck and began to kiss, lick and suck at Paul’s salty, sensitive skin. Paul moaned and tried to remove John’s blazer. John noticed and helped Paul take it off. Once it was off Paul began to unbutton John’s shirt and John did the same with Paul’s. Soon both their shirt were lying on the ground. John moved down and kissed his way to Paul’s nipples. Once he had found one he flicked his tongue over it. Paul squirmed under John. John grinned and did it again. He gently caressed the other with his fingers. Paul buckled up to John’s crotch. John pushed Paul down on the bed. Paul moaned, enjoying being the submissive one. John grinned as he noticed Paul liked him being the dominate one. John put one nipple in his mouth and began to suck it while he gently nibbled at it with his teeth. Paul tangled his fingers in John’s hair and tugged his hair slightly. John removed his head from Paul’s nipple and kissed him passionately. Paul moaned against John’s open mouth. John lowered his head and began to kiss his way down, caressing every bit of skin he found. Paul pushed John down with his hands, encouraging him to continue. John began to caress Paul’s thighs and kissed his inner thighs. Paul moaned and buckled up again. John again pushed him back. Paul groaned in annoyance.

‘Fucking cock tease.’ He said between breaths. John snickered. He moved his hands to Paul’s zipper and pulled it down. Within seconds from that both boys were completely naked in each other’s arms. John slowly made his way up to Paul’s smallish, but most gorgeous cock. John stroked Paul’s thighs and kissed just above his cock. Paul had enough and pushed John’s head against his full hard, completely erect dick. John moaned as his lips touched it, sending thrills over Paul’s body. John traced the base with a fingers, taking his time to admire his friends erection. Then he gently kissed the tip. Paul moaned and gripped John’s hair tighter.

Paul looked down at John. He looked so sexy, all sweaty and with big eyes, like  a kid on Christmas day. John kissed the tip again, before licking the base teasingly. Paul groaned and threw his head back. He spread his legs wider for John, by throwing one of the cough. John thanked him by letting Paul slowly slip into his mouth. John swirled his tongue around Paul’s shaft as if it was a popsicle. Paul groaned and tried hard not to buckle up to John. John slowly let Paul’s cock slide into his throat taking him completely in. Paul gripped the sides of the cough. John began to suck Paul’s cock as he bobbed his mouth up and down the shaft.  Paul groaning with every move. John cupped Paul’s balls and began to play with them. Paul couldn’t believe it.

After a few minutes of cock sucking John let Paul slit out. Paul whined as he did so. John sat down lower on the cough and pushed Paul’s legs up, exposing Paul’s tight asshole. John licked his lips and brought one finger up to Paul’s mouth for him to suck. Paul did so, making John blush slightly. John circled his finger around Paul’s puckered hole, before slowly sliding one in. Paul moaned loudly and threw his head back. John didn’t move his finger, letting Paul get used to the new feeling. As Paul began to relax John felt Paul push back on his finger. John added another one and pausing again. As Paul was relaxed again John slowly began to finger fuck Paul. Paul moaned and groaned as John lovingly pressed against Paul’s prostate.

‘Ahhh, fuck John! Do that again! Ahh oh, so good.’ Paul groaned. John grinned and pushed against Paul’s prostate again, before sliding his fingers in and out of Paul. Paul began to move his hips with John. John took that as a sigh and slit one other inside. Paul clenched his butt cheeks against John’s fingers. John began to move again, driving Paul crazy.

‘Ahw, Ohhh GOD! OH John! Please, oh ahhh. Oh Please.’ Paul moaned. John moved his mouth next to Paul’s ear.

‘Please, what. Paulie?’ John asked in an incredible sexy voice. It almost sent Paul over the edge.

‘John, Please. Fuck me… Ahhh god… Fuck…. Fuck me!’ Paul begged. John grinned and removed his fingers.

‘Alright,’ He said. He stood up. Paul raised an eyebrow.

‘I’ll be right back.’ John said. Paul nodded. And John indeed was back quickly. He returned within a minute with a small white bottle in his hand. John climbed back to Paul on the cough and positioned himself between Paul’s legs. Paul legs on his shoulders. He opened the bottle and squirted some of the colourless substance on his hand. He lubed up is cock before letting one covered finger slide inside, lubing Paul’s ass. Paul groaned. He was so close.

‘John. Hurry up, please. I need you. I need you inside me, now!’ Paul said. John nodded and kissed Paul passionately as he slowly pushed his cock inside of Paul’s tight canal. Paul groaned in pain and please as he felt John’s cock completely inside him. John didn’t move so Paul could get used to the feeling. Then John slowly moved his cock in and out of Paul. Paul moaning with every move. John searched for Paul’s prostate. He soon found it and hit it with every thrust. Paul and John’s breath became quicker and more unsteady with every shove. Paul felt himself getting close. John noticed and began to jerk Paul off while fucking him.

‘Ahh, Oh god! Yeah! Fuck ME OH GOD! AHHH’  Paul moaned.

‘Oh, Paul. Ahh so tight. Ohh god. Fuck.’ John moaned too. Paul felt John’s cock become thicker and stiffer. Paul felt his orgasm coming. John felt it too.

‘Ohh Paul. Ahh Soo good. Ohh fuck I’m close.’ John moaned. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah! Oh fuck.. Come inside me! Fuck me! Ahh.’ Paul moaned. John nodded. He lowered his head and kissed Paul. This sent Paul over the edge. He came hard in John’s hand.

‘AHHH JOHN!!’ He shouted as he came. That sent John over the edge and he came too inside Paul.

‘Ahhh PAUL!’ He moaned as he came. Paul John’s sperm filling him. It felt soo good. John collapsed on top of Paul, panting heavily. Paul wrapped his arms around John. John kissed Paul’s chest.

‘That was amazing.’ He panted. Paul nodded, not being able to talk just yet. John stayed quiet too. Paul kissed the top of John’s head.

‘I’m sorry.’ John suddenly said after about five minutes. Paul looked down at John and raised an eyebrow.

‘What?’ he asked. John turned to look at him.

‘With that song. I didn’t want to make you feel sad.’ John said. Paul smiled at him.

‘I know. You didn’t. You could never make me cry.’ Paul said. John smiled too.

‘You strummed my pain with your fingers, saying my life with your words, killing me softly with your song. You were killing me softly. But it would always be the best way to die.’ Paul said. John looked up at him. He kissed Paul lips tenderly.

‘I love you, you know that. I always have.’ John said.

‘I know,’ Paul answered, ‘I love you too.’

Paul got a dirty look from John. John slowly kissed Paul’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
